Of Démons and Mafioso TRAD
by Heyli13
Summary: Où Reborn est littéralement un démon et que personne ne le remarque excepté Tsuna. Crackfic, OS, vague R27.


Of Demons and Mafioso → De Démons et de Mafieux

Auteur : ariathal2410

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à ariathal2410 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

**WARNINGS**: Mention de kidnapping, peut-être OOC, changement de la timeline, léger spoilers du manga et j'ai ajusté le dernier arc pour ma convenance, langage peut être choquant.

Lien fic d'origine : s/13227325/1/Of-Demons-and-Mafioso

Bonne lecture~

Tsuna le savait, sans aucun doute. C'était comme n'importe quoi d'autre qu'il savait. Le ciel était bleu, Reborn était un démon et sa nouvelle vie était affreuse. C'était juste un fait. Sauf que personne ne le croyait. Tout avait commencé le jour où il eut un tuteur à domicile.

Tsuna avait seize ans et échouait misérablement dans la vie. Il était maladroit, mal coordonné et désespérément inapte pour le scolaire. Au début de sa première année de lycée, sa mère avait trouvé un flyer. Le jour suivant, Reborn était à leur porte -grand, imposant et terriblement beau. Un tuteur résident. Tsuna _désespérait_. Il avait pensé que ça allait être bizarre et probablement inconfortable mais Reborn l'avait frappé avec la 'vérité'.

''Chaos. Sawada Tsunayoshi, j'ai été embauché pour être ton tuteur privé. Ma vrai mission, cependant, est de t'entraîner pour être le prochain boss des Vongola, la puis puissante organisation Mafieuse au monde.'' Dit-il, une fois qu'ils furent seul. Et vraiment, _quoi _? Tsuna l'avait regardé pendant un long moment inconfortable, Reborn l'avait laissé faire avec un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

''Euh… _hein…_'' Tsuna avait finalement réussi. Reborn cligna des yeux et c'était étonnamment terrifiant. Puis il sortit un pistolet et lui tira dessus. Tsuna cria et essaya immédiatement de sortir. Reborn n'était pas assez gentil pour le laisser faire.

Ce fut une course folle, même si Tsuna pensait que Reborn était un démon. Son 'tutorat' -si on était assez gentil pour l'appeler ainsi- était franchement ridicule. Même alors, Tsuna devait admettre que cela semblait fonctionner. Il voulait toujours étrangler Reborn pour la confession en boxer cependant...

Yamamoto était un gars bien. Pour la plupart. Tsuna s'était un peu éloigné quand Reborn l'avait appelé un tueur à gage naturel et même Tsuna pouvait voir à quel point ces sourires pouvaient être vifs lorsqu'il le défendait. Pourtant… C'était bien d'avoir finalement un ami.

Gokudera… ce fut une expérience volatile, même si elle s'était bien déroulée. Tsuna n'était pas sûr de faire confiance à ce changement rapide d'attitude, mais il accepta quand même l'adolescent. Il faisait peur, ça c'est sûr mais c'était rien comparé à Reborn. Il semblait être un bon gars…

Tsuna avait été surpris de savoir que Kyoko-chan avait un grand frère, surtout avec une attitude si dynamique. Néanmoins il s'était ajouté au groupe croissant de Tsuna. Tsuna ne rejoindrait certainement pas son club de boxe par contre, peu importe _combien_ Ryohei insistait.

Hibari était terrifiant. Tsuna aurait _aimé_ en rester là. Malheureusement, Reborn semblait avoir choisi l'adolescent et Hibari aimait trop se battre pour l'ignorer. Tsuna était juste heureux qu'Hibari ait semblé apprécier sa soupe Miso (la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire avec compétence).

Tsuna se demandait ce que Reborn essayait de faire, en rassemblant toutes ses personnes autour de lui. Autre que Gokudera, ils étaient tous des civils. Il n'y pensa pas trop, même quand Haru et Bianchi rejoignirent inexplicablement leur groupe grandissant autour de lui. C'était étonnamment agréable d'être entouré de gens qui ne le détestait pas vraiment.

Le premier signe fut quand Lambo arriva. Le jeune enfant était arrivé en clamant qu'il allait tuer le plus grand tueur à gage vivant. Tsuna n'eut qu'un bref moment pour se demander ce qu'un enfant faisait ici. C'est alors que ça arriva. Ce fut rapide, Tsuna pensa presque l'avoir imaginé. Il s'habituait à suivre les mouvements de Reborn, une action de conservation pour s'assurer que Reborn ne lui fasse rien. Un flash noir était apparu et avait frappé Lambo. Sauf que… Tsuna en était sûr… _Reborn n'avait pas bougé._

Il remarqua à peine que Lambo se mettait sur ses genoux pour pleurer, le prenant automatiquement dans ses bras pour le bercer. Parce que c'était une foutue _queue_. Tsuna regardait Reborn avec horreur. Ce n'était pas possible…n'est-ce pas ? Il savait qu'il plaisantait sur le fait que Reborn était un démon tout le temps, mais _tout de même _! Non…Ce _n'était pas_ possible. Définitivement pas. Le tuteur démoniaque de Tsuna ne pouvait possiblement pas être _littéralement_ un démon.

* * *

Tsuna retira ce qu'il avait dit. Reborn était un démon. Littéralement, figurativement, _peu importe_. C'était un démon. Tsuna gémit pathétiquement alors qu'il se retirait du tapis d'entraînement. Reborn était _brutal_. Il commença à parler, quelque chose à propos de son programme d'entraînement, où d'un camp, ou quelque chose. Tsuna n'entendit pas ce qu'il dit. Reborn se lécha les lèvres. Tsuna n'entendit rien ce qu'il disait, parce _sa langue était fourchue_. Et oh mon Dieu. Oh _mon Dieu_ Reborn était un _démon_, _**quoi **_?!

''Dame-Tsuna, est-ce que tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?'' Dit Reborn exaspéré, ennuyé. Tsuna secoua la tête avec raideur. Il était trop occupé à essayer de se représenter Reborn avec des cornes et une queue. Le féroda était parfait pour cacher une paire de petites cornes et tu pouvais facilement cacher une queue sous ses affaires… Reborn le frappa sur la tête.

''Fais attention.'' Il dit. Tsuna le fit, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être à nouveau frapper. Il accordait aussi trop d'attention à la bouche de Reborn, essayant désespérément d'entrevoir cette langue à nouveau…

* * *

Tsuna ne s'est jamais considéré comme un observateur. La plupart du temps quand il regardait, c'était dans les airs tout en rêvant. Jusqu'à maintenant. Il regardait Reborn avec une attention soutenue, essayant de voir un bout de sa queue ou de sa langue. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance jusqu'à maintenant… Jusqu'à un matin, il le regardait à nouveau, il le regardait à nouveau. Bien qu'il n'ait pas vu sa langue, il _avait_ vu les dents de Reborn. Surtout ses canines. Et oh _mec_, ce n'était pas des canines humaines. Trop larges et trop pointues. Tsuna prit une inspiration, se moquant du reste de son petit déjeuner, et alla à l'école. C'était le seul endroit où il avait le temps de respirer et de réfléchir et n'était-ce pas ironique.

Il lutta contre l'acceptation pendant la première période et c'était tout. Okay. _Okay_. Donc, Reborn était un démon. Il n'était pas un _mauvais_ démon pas contre, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait rien fait envers Tsuna et ses amis. Bien sûr, c'était un tueur à gage mais ils tuaient habituellement les méchants de toute façon. Probablement… Et il doutait que le Nono le laisserait _près_ de Tsuna si il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Ce n'était pas vraiment aussi réconfortant que Tsuna l'avait espéré… _Peu importe_. Depuis que Reborn était arrivé dans sa vie (il y a presque un an, si Tsuna avait bon), tout c'était _amélioré_. Il avait des amis, il passait ses classes, bon sang, il ne trébuchait plus aussi souvent maintenant. Il était plus fort et rapide et _meilleur_. Tout était mieux… Reborn ne pouvait pas être si mauvais, même si il _était_ un démon.

La vie continua et Tsuna se retrouva à ne pas s'en soucier. Ne se souciant pas du fait que Reborn était un démon, ne se souciant pas qu'il s'était fait des amis à cause de cette supposé famille mafieuse et ne se souciait pas du fait qu'il la dirigerait un jour. Pour une fois, Tsuna allait bien. Pour une fois, Tsuna était _content_. Qui se souciait de savoir si la personne qui lui avait apporté ça était un démon ? Certainement pas Tsuna. Ce n'était pas aussi étrange que les balles de Dernière Volonté, _de toute façon…_

* * *

''Tu es un démon.'' Dit Tsuna un jour avec désinvolture. Reborn se moqua, et ouvrit sa bouche pour riposter. ''Non. Je veux dire littéralement. Tu es un démon. J'ai vu ta queue et tu as une langue fourchue et tes canines sont bien trop grosses. Tu es un démon.'' Il était remarquablement confiant pour quelqu'un qui disait quelque chose d'aussi scandaleux. Reborn cligna des yeux vers lui et sourit ensuite. Un sourire taquin. Il était _amusé_.

''Hoh ?'' Ça semblait décontracté, ça énerva Tsuna. Il était complètement relaxé. Comme si Tsuna parlait de la météo et qu'il ne lui disait pas qu'il était légitimement un démon. Puis Tsuna réalisa. _Il_ _ne l'avait pas nié_. Il n'avait pas riposté, ou ri, ou lui avait dit qu'il était stupide. Il n'avait vraiment rien dit.

''Démon.'' Dit Tsuna avec assurance. Reborn continuait de sourire.

* * *

Tsuna entra dans la cuisine un matin pour trouver Reborn en train de boire quelque chose. Il se demanda avidement si c'était du sang ou quelque chose qui pouvait prouver sa théorie. Il trotta vers lui. Reborn lui adressa un sourire indulgent et baissa sa tasse pour que Tsuna puisse voir. Le liquide était plus sombre qu'il ne le pensait, soit un marron très foncé ou du noir. Peut-être que de la malice liquide ou quelque chose… Tsuna renifla la décoction. Il plissa le nez. Ça sentait le café. Du café vraiment, vraiment _fort_ mais tout de même du café.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' Demanda-t-il, incapable de garder sa déception de son ton.

''Double Expresso.'' Dit doucement Reborn, désignant une machine que Tsuna n'avait pas remarquée avant. ''Mama a gagné une cafetière au centre commercial.'' Tsuna se dégonfla. De la malice liquide en effet… Reborn sourit en coin. Tsuna lui jeta un regard noir.

''Aussi noir que ton âme.'' Siffla-t-il. Reborn _ria_.

* * *

L'incident de Kokuya s'était produit. Ça avait été difficile et Tsuna devait l'admettre, une expérience un peu traumatisante. Quand Mukuro avait mentionné être passé par les sept niveaux de l'enfer, Tsuna avait demandé avec empressement si il pouvait identifier avec précision quel type de démon était Reborn. Mukuro avait eu l'air perplexe, si du moins on lui avait informé que les démons ne pouvait pas se rendre chez les mortels. Tsuna le vaincu par _dépit_.

Il n'apprécia pas les Vindice. Comme, _pas du tout_. Ils étaient terrifiants, ils avaient emmené le potentiel ami de Tsuna et ils avaient lancé un drôle de regard à Reborn. Tsuna ne les appréciait pas du tout…

* * *

Un jour, Tsuna eut une épiphanie.

''Bianchi ! Tu étais la petite amie de Reborn, tu l'as déjà vu nu, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-il impatient. Si elle l'avait vu sans ses vêtements, elle connaissait son secret ! Bianchi leva un sourcil, de l'amusement sur son visage, mais elle secoua la tête.

''Actuellement, je n'ai jamais dormi avec Reborn. Pour autant que je le sache, il ne l'a fait avec aucune de ses petites amies. Il est très conservateur…'' Dit-elle, presque rêveuse. Puis elle soupira. ''En plus, Reborn et moi avons rompu il y a un moment… il dit qu'il ne pense pas que nous soyons faits l'un pour l'autre. Il a été très doux avec tout ça.'' Elle semblait… _désespérée_. Tsuna grimaça. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui rappeler quelque chose de déplaisant.

''Pardon…'' Murmura-t-il. Bianchi lui adressa un sourire étonnamment doux.

''Ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai pas de mauvais souvenir de mon temps avec lui.'' Dit-elle et puis elle ria. ''Mais si tu veux le voir nu, je suis sûre que tout ce que tu as faire est de lui demander.'' Sa voix était évasive et avait presque une teinte vicieuse. Tsuna bafouilla.

''Qu-quoi ?''

''Je suis sûre que ça ne l'embêtera pas de t'apprendre un truc ou deux.'' Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Tsuna rougit jusqu'aux racines.

''Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai demandé !''

* * *

Mafia Land avait été un _désastre_, honnêtement.

Avec les enfants qui couraient sur le bateau et l'arrivée même, et ensuite _Colonnello_. Il aimait être en concurrence avec Reborn. _Beaucoup_. Tsuna pouvait voir la différence, par contre. Colonnello n'était pas un démon, après tout. Il frappait tout de même fort… L'entraînement n'avait pas été amusant mais Tsuna se débrouilla assez bien. Colonnello n'était pas Reborn et le tueur à gage avait été encore plus brutal après la conversion du démon. Peut-être qu'il était énervé… Ou peut-être qu'il pensait pouvoir sans sortir en étant un peu plus brutal maintenant que Tsuna savait. Peu importe. Colonnello était toujours un danger.

Puis il y eut l'incident de Skull. L'invasion avait été très bien planifiée et ça aurait probablement fonctionné. Si Tsuna n'avait pas été là. Skull misait probablement sur le fait que les Mafieux ne s'entendaient pas assez pour unir leur forces, mauvaises fiertés et il avait raison. Jusqu'à ce que Gokudera ne lance le nom des Vongola. Puis, ils furent tous plus que disposés à s'unir sous sa bannière. Ce qui était une idée horrible, vraiment. _Tsuna_ ne savait pas quoi faire ! Gokudera toutefois les avait bien guidé et le plan de Skull fut contrecarré.

Il avait horriblement boudé après tout ce qui avait été dit et fait, il blâma Reborn. Tsuna cependant pensait que c'était juste. Il regarda Reborn et Colonnello le réprimander pour sa stupidité (Tsuna pensait que c'était aussi juste). Skull recula quand il fut frappé au visage. _Comment personne n'avait-il pu remarquer ça _?! Les bras de Reborn n'avaient pas bougé. Tsuna le pointa du doigt.

''Queue !'' Cria-t-il. Reborn le regarda seulement avec amusement, même Colonnello lui lança un regard bizarre et se rapprocha de Reborn. Il ne s'énervait jamais, songea Tsuna. Reborn semblait toujours _amusé_. Tsuna comprit après un certain temps de fausses accusations, un humain commencerait à s'énerver. Même un sadique comme Reborn, il se dit que ça l'ennuierait aussi. Surtout que la moitié de l'attention de Tsuna avait été détourné pour prouver qu'il était un démon, à la place de s'entraîner. Mais non… Reborn avait toujours cette petite étincelle dans ses yeux à chaque fois que Tsuna l'appelait. Il avait toujours l'air _amusé_, sans faillir. Tsuna classa tout cela comme preuve en plus pour prouver qu'il s'agissait d'un démon, alors même que Colonnello demandait à Reborn si il avait peut-être frappé trop fort. Skull bouda simplement.

* * *

Quand Xanxus arriva, Tsuna n'était pas particulièrement heureux. Il s'était _finalement_ réinstallé dans une routine normale. Eh bien, aussi normal qu'une routine qui impliquait l'entraînement démoniaque de Reborn… Xanxus avait gâché ce déroulement et ça l'avait énervé. Puis il avait blessé les amis de Tsuna. Tout ça pour de beaux anneaux. Tsuna était en colère. Il n'avait aucune intention de perdre contre quelqu'un comme ça. Heureusement il avait la sagesse de transmettre ça.

Ils se combattirent, Tsuna gagna et alors que Xanxus était allongé au sol, Tsuna prit cette chance pour lui poser des questions.

''Crois-tu aux démons ?'' Demanda Tsuna, les jambes croisées près de lui et les mains sur ses genoux. Xanxus le regarda pendant un moment. Il semblait être déchiré entre confusion et _colère_. Encore une fois, depuis le peu de temps que Tsuna le connaissait, Xanxus avait toujours été en colère. Peut-être qu'il était juste une personne grincheuse en général… Il sembla pencher vers la colère, cependant, Tsuna essaya rapidement de le couper.

''Je suis sérieux.'' Dit-il. Xanxus avait l'air énervé… Peut-être qu'il pensait que Tsuna l'insultait ? ''Surtout Reborn.'' Xanxus cligna des yeux à ça, toujours renfrogné et jeta un coup d'oeil vers le tueur à gage. Il était toujours pris au piège dans cet étrange champ d'énergie. Tsuna n'était pas content non plus. Encore une fois, il n'était pas content de ce spectacle de merde, alors il laissa cette pensée pour plus tard.

''Déchet.'' Cracha Xanxus. Tsuna soupira. Il commença à parler. Il n'était même pas sûr de quoi. Disant de belles paroles à propos de Reborn et de tous ses traits démoniaques. Xanxus eut l'air dérouté, pendant un moment et ce fut _amusant_. Puis il eut l'air énervé et ce n'était plus si amusant. Tsuna finit avec les anneaux. Il n'était pas du tout content…

* * *

''Tsuna.'' Appela Reborn, son sourire narquois était en place sur son visage souriant. Tsuna se renfrogna (fit une moue colérique). ''Je vais être absent pour le week-end, j'ai une réunion avec le Nono.'' La moue/grimace de Tsuna tomba.

''Pourquoi ?'' Dit-il, immédiatement anxieux. La dernière fois que Reborn avait eu une réunion avec le Nono, après l'incident de Kokuyo, il n'était presque pas revenu. Apparemment, Reborn avec tiré quelques ficelles pour Lancia 'sur la demande de Tsuna' (lire : Tsuna avait boudé et Reborn avait fait ce qu'il voulait pour avoir plus de subordonnés pour Tsuna) et le neuvième n'avait pas apprécié. Reborn éclata de rire.

''C'est juste une réunion, _Dame-Tsuna_.'' Dit-il, puis sa voix bascula en taquin. ''Es-tu si attaché à moi que tu ne peux même pas supporter d'être loin de moi pour le week-end ?'' Tsuna devint rouge vif, bafouilla un tas de bêtises et lui cria qu'il était un démon.

Apparemment, Colonnello allait rester un moment pour s'assurer que Tsuna ne néglige

pas son entraînement. Skull l'accompagnait aussi, parce qu'il était en 'probation'. Peu importe ce que ça voulait dire… Avec ça, vint le jeu amusant d'essayer de les convaincre qu'il n'était pas fou.

''Oh, c'est définitivement un démon, je suis juste pas assez bon pour lui voler son féroda pour voir ses cornes.'' Dit Tsuna nonchalamment, tirant la langue au dit démon (qui n'était pas encore parti).

''Ne sois pas ridicule.'' Se moqua Reborn, réduisant la distance entre eux. Ses doigts passant doucement sous la mâchoire de Tsuna et lui leva le menton. ''Si j'avais des cornes, elles seraient trop grosses pour être cachées sous mon féroda.'' Doux et taquin. Tsuna en cria presque de frustration.

Colonnello semblait considérer le tout comme une sorte de blague entre eux et haussa les épaules. Tsuna expliqua tout à Skull, en détail. Skull fut extrêmement silencieux pendant un long moment. Il disparut pendant une semaine, puis revint.

''Ça a du sens…'' Dit-il, un peu vert. ''Il ne sembla pas avoir vieilli depuis que l'on s'est rencontré et je le connais depuis, quoi, huit ans ?'' Skull frissonna. Tsuna acquiesça et catalogua la découverte dans son dossier mental de preuves. Reborn était _vraiment_ un démon… Il tapota Skull à l'épaule avec sympathie. Skull gémit.

Comme Reborn l'avait prédit, il n'était parti que pour le week-end. Il fut cependant grincheux, à propos de certains changements dans son contrat et avec un Reborn grincheux vint un entraînement extra spartiate. Tsuna avait _vraiment_ envie de hurler.

* * *

L'épisode avec Daemon avait fait trembler Tsuna et pas juste parce que tous les os de son corps etaient brisés et recollés ensemble avec une flamme induite de gravité. Quand Daemon avait finalement vu Reborn, il l'avait _reconnu_, il avait été _terrifié_. Ça n'avait pas été évident, loin de là, mais Tsuna était habitué à lire entre les lignes. Regarder la façon dont les gens bougeaient (épaules tendus et mouvement saccadés). Regarder leur yeux pour lire leur émotions (peur, peur, peur, peur, _peur_). Écouter les subtiles changements dans leurs voix (vacillant, subtilement, comme des bobs dans les vagues). C'était un trait nécessaire quand _certaines_ personnes ne pouvaient pas communiquer normalement. Tsuna était sur les nerfs. Reborn n'avait jamais été _méchant_ avec Tsuna mais quand un être aussi puissant que Daemon était aussi effrayé… Cela fit s'inquiéter Tsuna.

Puis il y avait Reborn, lui-même. Il était furieux. Actuellement, Tsuna était quasiment certain qu'il avait dépassé la furie et était dans quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait même pas nommé. Ses yeux étaient plus noirs que Tsuna ne les avait jamais vus, même si ces mains étaient détendues . Tout dans Tsuna lui criait de s'enfuir. De s'enfuir, et de se cacher et de ne jamais regarder derrière lui. Mais c'était Reborn. C'était _son_ Reborn et il y avait trop à perdre…

Tsuna combattit. Il gagna. Il se _brisa_. Il fut inconscient pendant une semaine. Sa Mama lui dit plus tard que Reborn ne l'avait pas quitté. Il avait presque refusé de manger ou de dormir. Elle avait sa méthode cependant et après avoir dit en larmes à Reborn à quel point son Tsu-kun serait inquiet si il continuait, il céda. Elle était plus manipulatrice que ne s'en souvenait Tsuna…

Ça leur pris beaucoup de temps pour être seul. Tsuna avait tellement de questions. Tellement d'émotions qu'il refoulait. Il était sur le point d'éclater… Il rassura ses amis, qu'il allait bien. Il les laissa rester. Riant à leur singerie. Les grondant quand ils faisaient du bordel. Ils allaient bien. Tout allait bien. Ils étaient partis. Tsuna était à nouveau seul. _Presque_. Reborn était perché contre le cadre de la porte. Regardant. Regardant toujours. Tsuna resta silencieux un long moment...

''Pourquoi…'' Il commença. S'arrêta. ''Tu.. tu étais en colère…'' Tsuna ne savait pas comment poser sa question. Ne savait pas comme la formuler. Comment faire sortir se sentiment indescriptible hors de sa poitrine et à découvert. Reborn comprit. Il comprenait toujours.

''Mon contrat.'' Dit-il simplement et pendant un horrible moment Tsuna pensa que c'était tout ce qu'il allait avoir. Reborn savait. ''Ça m'empêche de faire certaines choses, même si ça me déplaît. Je ne pouvais pas t'aider.'' _Alors même qu'il aurait pu te tuer_. Tsuna put le voir, brièvement comment Reborn se débattait avec ça. La colère dans ses yeux. La raideur de sa mâchoire. Ce fut rapidement dissimulé et Tsuna s'accrocha au mot qu'il avait utiliser à la place. Une branche d'olive.

''Contrat ?'' Demanda curieusement Tsuna. Comme un contrat démoniaque ? Ils étaient lié, non ? Reborn haussa simplement un sourcil.

''Je suis payé pour ça tu sais.'' Dit-il sèchement. Un spasme d'irritation. Tsuna se redressa.

''D'âmes ?'' Dit-il avec impatience. Est-ce que le Nono avait vendu son âme pour entraîner la future génération ? Reborn cligna lentement des yeux vers lui. Un sourire se fit.

''Argent.'' Dit-il. Tsuna bouda.

''Les âmes peuvent être un système monétaire…'' Dit-il avec irritation. Reborn éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Tsuna bouda encore plus. Ils restèrent ensemble le reste de la nuit. Aucun d'eux ne dit un mot. Se prélassant simplement dans la présence de l'autre. _Tout allait bien_.

* * *

Personne n'avait vu arrivé ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Les Vindice, dans leur infinie sagesse, avait décidé de kidnapper les plus puissants utilisateurs de flammes au monde, dans leur effort de vaincre le connard qui les avait maudit. Ça incluait Reborn. _Grosse erreur_. Tsuna était devenu protecteur envers les siens. Et Reborn était à lui, peu importe ce que les autres disaient. Colonnello et Skull s'étaient aussi non, évidemment, mais ce n'est pas ça qui avait poussé Tsuna à se battre.

Voir Reborn enchaîné au mur… Le voir immobilisé… Le voir _souffrir…_ Tout cela plongea Tsuna dans une frénésie. Il perdit le compte de la quantité de murs qu'il avait traversé. Perdu le compte des blessures qu'il avait reçu. Quoi que les Vindice utilisaient, ça entravait les flammes de Tsuna. Les chaînes, _leurs_ flammes, leur malédiction. Tsuna s'en fichait. Il combattit, vicieusement et sans remords. Comme un démon. Bermuda lui criait dessus tout le temps. Sur le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas. Qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que c'était d'être maudit. Ne comprenait pas ce que c'était d'être _restreint_. Ne comprenait pas à quel point ils avaient _besoin_ de leurs flammes. Il ne comprenait pas du _tout_. Il avait raison aussi. Tsuna ne comprenait pas. Bermuda sous-estima simplement la capacité de Tsuna à prendre soin.

''Tu veux des flammes ?'' Dit éventuellement Tsuna, une fièvre brûlant son corps. ''Alors _prend-les _!'' Il jeta ses flammes comme un raz-de-marée. Les laissant se débrouiller autour de lui. Les laissant brûler, de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien sentir. Quand il les laissa finalement mourir, Bermuda se tenait simplement là, silencieux et ne comprenant pas. L'orbe qu'il avait utilisé pour collecter les flammes brûlait comme un soleil miniature. Quelle ironie.

''Laisse. Les. _Partir_.'' Tsuna n'avait pas besoin de demander, à ce stade. Les chaînes avaient fondues comme du beurre et les Vindice les laissèrent à eux-même. Bermuda était très reconnaissant mais Tsuna n'en avait aucune.

Reborn _oscilla_ pendant des semaines après ça. Tsuna ne pouvait décider si c'était attachant ou _ennuyant_. Il l'encombrait l'espace de Tsuna, se pressait contre son dos ou à ses côtés, le tirait en arrière quand il s'éloignait trop. Il _gronda_ légitimement à Iemitsu pour avoir tenté d'éloigner Tsuna et Tsuna avait silencieusement sifflé _démon_. Reborn avait _sourit_ et ça avait été légèrement sauvage. Tsuna se pencha vers lui, souriant gentiment quand son père protesta. Il _jura_ avoir entendu Reborn ronronner. Pas qu'il en ait dit quelque chose, bien sûr. Il aimait sa tête là où elle était…

* * *

Tsuna avait dix-huit ans quand ça arriva finalement. Il y avait un carnaval dans la ville voisine et Bianchi avait emmené sa mère et les enfants pour s'amuser. Il avait la maison pour lui tout seul, Reborn était là, évidemment mais il comptait à peine à ce stade. Tsuna était tellement habitué qu'il soit là, qu'il était pratiquement une part de lui-même.

Pour une fois, Reborn lui laissa son après-midi de libre. Pas d'entraînement, pas de devoir, pas de paperasse venant du Nono. Juste une après-midi à regarder la télé avec Reborn, jouer à des jeux pour lesquels il n'avait que rarement le temps et d'avoir des conversations profondes et enrichissantes ('Tu penses que les pigeons ont des sentiments ?' 'Je vais te _tirer_ dessus.'). Il pensait que Reborn le préparait juste pour quelque chose. Comme _d'habitude_.

Tsuna se préparait pour aller au lit. Pyjama, dents, _étirement_. Tsuna revint dans sa chambre. Il cligna des yeux. Bizarre. Reborn portait encore ses vêtements. Il avait enlevé sa veste et ses chaussures mais sa chemise et son pantalon étaient toujours là, tout comme son féroda. Habituellement, quand Tsuna était prêt pour aller dormir, Reborn était déjà changé et prêt. Tsuna le regarda attentivement. Reborn lui adressa un sourire narquois et fit sauter un premier bouton de sa chemise. Tsuna regardait, une attention soutenue. Il passa au suivant, et fit sauter l'autre. Après plusieurs boutons, Tsuna pu voir des plaques de peau foncée. Okay, donc il a des tatouages. C'était intéressant. Pas accablant mais intéressant. Plus il y avait de boutons d'enlevé plus il y avait de motifs tourbillonnant que Tsuna pouvait voir. Ils étaient étranges, comme il n'en avait jamais vu._Démoniaque_, pensa Tsuna avec joie. Il continua, jusqu'à ce que le dernier bouton fut enlevé et Tsuna pouvait finalement _voir_. Reborn bougea les épaules pour enlever la chemise de ses dernières et la posa négligemment sur une chaise. Tsuna ne le remarqua pas cependant. Là, enroulé autour de la taille de Reborn comme une ceinture, se trouvait une _queue_. Tsuna _vibrait_. Reborn laissa sa queue se dérouler, la laissant tomber et la laissant vaciller à ses pieds.

''Je le savais !'' Cria Tsuna, rebondissant comme un enfant. ''Je le savais !'' Il se précipita vers lui, ignorant le sourire narquois sur le visage de Reborn, pour examiner sa queue de plus près. Élégante et noir, comme du velours. C'était définitivement _attachée_. Ce n'était pas un accessoire ou un morceau de costume ou une machine. C'était réel, une vrai _queue_. Tsuna grinça d'embarras dans son excitation. Il voulu la toucher et s'arrêta. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de Reborn.

''Je peux la toucher… ?'' C'était à peine un murmure. Reborn acquiesça minutieusement. Tsuna laissa ses doigts combler l'écart et effleura les extrémités de l'appendice noir. C'était lisse, presque comme de la peau. Bizarre… Il posa ses doigt plus bas sur l'étendue lisse, la tenant soigneusement dans ses mains pour qu'il puisse la regarder de plus près. Reborn la gardait presque molle, laissant seulement le bout frémir légèrement. Tsuna se demandait si le mouvement ressemblait au chat, comme un agression ou plus comme un chien, d'excitation ou d'amusement. Peut-être que ce n'était pas du tout une indication de ses sentiments… Tsuna alla jusqu'au bout. Il n'y avait rien. Pas de flèche pointues, ni de touffe de fourrure. Juste un bord arrondi.

Tsuna se leva et retourna devant Reborn. Il sourit toujours. Bâtard. Tsuna laissa ses doigts tracer les motifs tourbillonnants sur sa poitrine, presque, mais ne touchant pas tout à fait la peau. C'était une chose d'examiner sa queue, c'était une autre de passer ses doigts sur sa poitrine. Complètement différent, non… ? Les tatouages s'enroulaient complètement autour de son corps, minutieusement conçus pour couvrir parfaitement tout son torse. Son torse parfait. Tsuna leva les yeux vers le féroda de Reborn. Le sourire de Reborn s'agrandit, presque hautain et il l'enleva.

''Trop grosse pour être caché sous ton féroda mon _cul_.'' Siffla Tsuna sous sa respiration, mais il ne pouvait pas cacher sa joie. Il effleura respectueusement ses doigts sur l'une des cornes de la tête de Reborn. Il y en avait deux, nichées dans ses cheveux lisses. Aussi noir que le reste. Ça ressemblait à des os sous les doigts de Tsuna. Il savait seulement à quoi ressemblait un os à cause d'une excursion en primaire. Il n'était pas supposé toucher les objets exposés mais il était plus téméraire à l'époque et Mochida l'avait défié. Il avait eu énormément de problèmes mais il se souvenait toujours de la texture étrangement lisse, combinée à la bosse ou à une encoche étrange. Il laissa ses doigts s'y attarder, alors que ses yeux se baissait sur la bouche de Reborn.

''Langue.'' Dit-il simplement. Reborn sourit, patient et sortit sa langue. Tsuna sourit. C'était _fourchue_. Il traça la corne de Reborn, ses doigts effleurant doucement le bout. Il s'arrêta et sauta en arrière.

''Attends…'' Dit-il, soudainement suspicieux. ''Pourquoi tu me montres ça ?'' Reborn les avait toujours caché si soigneusement. Bien sûr, il avait taquiné Tsuna avec des brides de mots, comme le fouetter avec sa queue ou jouer avec les mots mais n'avait jamais donné aucune crédibilité à Tsuna avant. Reborn lui adressa un sourire indulgent qui se transforma en sourire. Des crocs acérés brillaient dans la pénombre.

''Parce que personne ne te croira.'' Dit-il sournois comme le démon qu'il était. Tsuna resta là un moment, bouche bée sous le choc. Il cria.

_**~ Fin ~**_

* * *

**AN: **Pauvre Tsuna, lol. Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer où j'ai eu cette idée. J'ai une autre idée à propos des démons et j'ai pensé à Reborn avec une langue fourchue (et Tsuna qui la découvre) et puis soudainement cette idée m'est venue à l'esprit. Je pensais que c'était amusant alors j'ai décidé de l'écrire. J'espère que vous avez apprécié !

* * *

**Omake: **_Reborn_

Reborn aimait corrompre les âmes et dévorer les âmes déjà corrompus. La Mafia était l'endroit parfait pour lui, vraiment. Chez les mortels, dans tous les cas. La maison lui manquait, occasionnellement, mais vivre ici était tellement _amusant_. Et quand le Nono l'avait contacté pour entraîner un jeune Mafieux ? Eh bien, c'était parfait. Dino était mignon, dans le genre humain et il avait fini fort. Reborn pourrait même l'épargner plus tard… Mais Tsuna. _Tsuna…_

Tsuna était une énigme. Une que même Reborn ne pouvait résoudre. Peu importe à quel point la Mafia teintait sa vie, son âme restait pure. Incorruptible. Reborn se _délecta_ à l'idée d'être finalement celui qui le souillerait. Mais..._mais_. Tsuna fut le premier humain à comprendre ce qu'était Reborn. Jamais. Il avait pensé, brièvement, que Luce aurait pu le découvrir aussi mais non, elle ne le voyait juste comme un tueur à gage. Une figure noire qu'elle ne pourrait pas sauver. Elle avait raison, d'une certaine façon. Reborn _était_ un tueur à gage, dans le monde humain et elle _ne pouvait pas_ le sauver. Il était un démon après tout.

Tsuna avait remarqué. Non seulement il avait remarqué, sa peur avait rapidement disparue et il acceptait toujours Reborn dans sa vie. Il l'avait remarquablement bien géré. Bien que Reborn supposait que Tsuna était juste bon à gérer ce genre de chose. Il avait même été _curieux_. Et toujours incorruptible, la petite merde. Même avec un démon dans sa vie. Cependant, Reborn supposait, que c'était une des choses qui rendait Tsuna si _bon_. Il acceptait sans hésitation (eh bien, avec une hésitation _minimale_). Il était un ciel après tout.

Reborn n'avait jamais été tenté auparavant. De corrompre _autant_ une âme. De la _souiller _au-delà de la reconnaissance. Pour le ramener dans son royaume et de le faire _sien_. Tsuna avait compris. Reborn n'avait jamais autant voulu une chose dans sa vie. Et c'était une longue vie…

Même maintenant des années plus tard, Tsuna réussissait toujours à le faire parler des choses que Reborn n'admettrait jamais autrement. Il l'acceptait toujours. Il gardait toujours Reborn dans sa vie. Même après la fin de son contrat et Reborn n'avait aucune raison d'être là. Tsuna se souciait de lui. Et Reborn se délecta de cela aussi. Après tout, jouer avec Tsuna n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il lui avait montré son vrai lui…

* * *

Voilà terminé! Quand avez-vous pensé ? Perso j'adore la relation de Tsuna et Reborn ici ^^ et le fait que Tsuna cherche à trouver tout les indices sur le fait que Reborn est un démon ^^ et leur relation… -^^- Que pensez vous de leur relation ? Ambiguë non ? Bref dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Ciao~


End file.
